You Got Game?
by strawberryzoros
Summary: A collection of random drabbles starring the Seigaku regulars. Friendship with a whole lot of Oishi/Kikumaru.
1. Changes

**Changes**

**Rating: K  
><strong>

**Word Count: 100  
><strong>

**Characters: Oishi & Kikumaru**

* * *

><p>There's something about facing an opponent you have lost to in the past. Oishi tenses up, seeing the faces of the Minami-Higashikata pair of Yamabuki Chuu that defeated him last year.<p>

But before he knows it, Eiji is flicking his nose.

"Oishi… get tense only after I get tired, okay?" his 'golden partner' says nonchalantly, turning towards the net with his finger still in the air.

Oishi's whole body relaxes as he watches the acrobatic player's back, the familiar sight immensely calming.

That's right… things are different this time. He isn't the same as last year.

He has Eiji now.


	2. Slip up

**Slip-up**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Kaidoh, Echizen**

* * *

><p>"Oi, you got a problem with our freshman?"<p>

Fudomine 1 and 2 turned around at the interruption, and Kaidoh mentally kicked himself. Why the hell was _he_ getting defensive over the cocky brat? It wasn't his business. He didn't care.

The kid looked as surprised as he felt. It was all Momoshiro's fault for giving him the 'we senpai have to look after our juniors' speech. That shit was starting to rub off on him.

Kaidoh glared, daring the freshman to mention his slip to anyone. He got a half-nod in return.

_Maybe not so bad after all_, Kaidoh conceded.


	3. Nationals

**Nationals**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Echizen, Momoshiro**

* * *

><p>"Time to get uuuup!" Momoshiro shouted in his cheerful voice, bursting Ryoma's bedroom door open like it was his own.<p>

Ryoma pretended to be asleep.

"Nuh-uh, I'll have none of that!"

Ryoma stayed in his spot. Who knew, maybe Momoshiro would mistake him for a pillow…

He didn't.

"Echizen, I promised I'd get you there on time today even if I have to_ drag_ you over there."

With those words, Ryoma was lifted from the bed and thrown across a very familiar shoulder.

He huffed indignantly, but Momo just chuckled, shaking his head.

"Deal with it."

And they were off.


	4. Protectiveness

**Protectiveness**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Kawamura, Fuji**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Fujiko-chan?"<p>

But Kawamura didn't get the usual smile in return. Instead Fuji grabbed his wrist, and he flinched back from the sudden pain. Had that shot really made such an impact…?

The look in Fuji's eyes shook him. "You took it for me."

_Of course_, Kawamura wanted to say. But his partner's eyes stopped him again. 'You protected me, and now I'll return the favor', they said. Fuji's determination was unyielding. And his decision was that they'd forfeit the game.

Kawamura started to protest, but this time Fuji smiled.

"It'll be alright," he said.

And Kawamura believed him.


	5. Understanding 1

**Understanding 1**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Echizen, Momoshiro  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blood. Pain. I don't want to end it like this…<em>

"It looks no good; he's losing too much blood…"

_Not yet! I'm not done! Why can't they understand?_

"Echizen, I'm going to put the broken racket in your bag!" a familiar voice calls.

_It's him. It's worth a try._

"Momo-senpai."

"Yes?"

"Take out my spare one while you're at it."

Ryoma hears the others shout out in protest, but his attention is focused on Momoshiro.

_Please._

"You got it."

And the spare racket is in Momoshiro's hand. Without meaning to, Ryoma smiles.

_Thanks, Momo-senpai. I'll definitely return the favor someday._


	6. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Oishi & Kikumaru**

* * *

><p>"Oishi!"<p>

It was Eiji. He was upset. Oishi knew that he'd confront him about it—his partner had never known the meaning of 'beating around the bush'.

He was already anticipating the questions: 'Why?' 'What about our goal?' 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Eiji had tears in his eyes as he grabbed the front of Oishi's shirt. Oishi closed his eyes, preparing to explain his motive, waiting… but the questions never came.

He felt a light pressure on his lips, Eiji's mouth on his. It was quick, fleeting.

His eyes flew open in alarm.

But Eiji was smiling. "Thank you."


	7. Teamwork

**Teamwork**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Echizen, Momoshiro, Tezuka, Oishi, Kaidoh**

* * *

><p>"Echizen, here's your racket," Momoshiro says.<p>

Ryoma is about to take the racket, but someone blocks his way.

"Oishi-senpai…"

And someone snatches it out of Oishi's hand.

"Tezuka!" Oishi exclaims in alarm.

"Finish it in ten minutes, or you'll forfeit," is Tezuka's final decision.

"Plenty of time," Ryoma agrees, turning towards the court.

And someone throws his cap after him.

"You forgot something," Kaidoh says.

Ryoma raises his eyebrows. Momoshiro, Oishi, and Tezuka he'd expect, but even Kaidoh?

"Thank you, senpai," he smirks.

Kaidoh just scoffs, but Ryoma feels unfamiliar warmth in his chest.

_They actually do care… those idiots._


	8. Understanding 2

**Understanding 2**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Momoshiro, Echizen**

* * *

><p>"Momoshiro-senpai! Momo!"<p>

_What's going on… am I going to lose… at this rate?_

"It's bad! He's losing too much blood!"

_Are you kidding me… just let me hold my racket…_

"Is the stretcher here yet?"

A new voice breaks in, close. "You still haven't gotten wild enough yet, Momo-senpai."

_Echizen…_

Grabbing the racket he's handing over, glancing up at him.

"What is it, Echizen? Are you going to tell me to beat him in 10 minutes or something?"

That smirk on his face.

"Of course. I have to look out for my senpai."

Adrenaline rushing to head.

… _thank you._


	9. A Proper Celebration

**A Proper Celebration**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 400**

**Characters: Oishi, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Tezuka**

* * *

><p>"I want seconds!"<p>

"Hey, those rolls were mine!"

"Momo, you greedy bastard! I told you not to hog all the good stuff!"

That last one was Eiji, who of course always wanted the last bite. Oishi smiled, shaking his head. The team had been at it for hours now, celebrating in their usual way at Kawamura's sushi shop. It was a time worthy of celebration too—they were going to the regional tournament next. But it was getting late, and Tezuka was leaving, so Oishi would catch that opening as well. It wouldn't do to upset his sleeping schedule in the middle of the school week, after all.

He barely made it out of his chair before he was assaulted by his favorite redhead, who was suddenly clinging to him from behind like someone had attached him with superglue.

"Oishi, are you going already?" Eiji complained, obviously knowing the answer already.

Oishi put his hand on the arm around his neck. "Sorry Eiji, but it's time."

He didn't need to look to know that his partner was pouting. He always did this when things didn't go his way, but Oishi knew from experience that he'd accept it and let it go once he knew that Oishi wouldn't budge. He just had to give it at least one try first to make sure that it really was futile.

"Is it a study night?" Eiji asked instead.

Oishi shook his head, turning slightly to look at his partner. "No, just sleeping early."

Eiji beamed. "Good!" With that taken care of, the redhead let go of him and turned back to Momoshiro, flailing wildly over the amount of food their 'greedy' team member had consumed during his short absence. Oishi bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Ready to go?" Tezuka asked. He was.

As they left, Oishi could hear Eiji's squeal of "oishiiiii!" behind him, followed by a delighted laugh at the pun that he somehow never grew tired of. Oishi glanced back and met Eiji's wink and victory sign with a smile of his own. Because that was something _he_ never grew tired of either.

And later that night, when Eiji woke him up as he came stumbling in through his door after the long dinner with at least three helpings of dessert, Oishi smiled again just because.

And Eiji smiled back, because it was them and that's what they did.


	10. Coming Out

**Coming Out**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Kikumaru & Oishi**

* * *

><p>Yes! Yess! The shoes! Finally! Mine! So lucky!<p>

"12,000 yen, please."

80 yen off.

Initial reaction: Betrayal by own wallet. Life over. Rope next.

Delayed reaction: Help. Help! Anyone! Emergency! My shoes!

"Eiji?"

That voice. Oishi. Wonderful, wonderful Oishi, to the rescue!

"Oishi! Oh, Oishiiiii!" Up, down, up, down. "Please! Lend me 80 yen! Lend me 80 yen! Lend me 80 yen!"

Pray, pray, pray.

"80 yen…?"

Oishi's hand. Store. Nightmare over. No more 80 yen off.

Shoes mine.

Initial reaction: My preciousss. Hoi, hoi!

Delayed reaction: Oishi!

And that was how Eiji first kissed Oishi on a public street.


	11. Shelter

**Shelter**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Oishi & Kikumaru**

* * *

><p>The wind soars outside, the rain falling heavily against the window.<p>

Oishi hears the bedroom door open, feet drag across the floor, and the startling _splat_ as a heavy, wet mess takes residence upon his bed. Only then does he look up from his book.

"Eiji," he states.

"Your place was closer," his redhead partner explains, crawling up until his body is half-covering Oishi's, and buries his rain-soaked head into his chest.

Oishi knows that there's no way his place was closer, but he doesn't say a thing.

"And it's _cold_," Eiji finishes, snuggling close.

Wordlessly, Oishi hugs him back.


	12. Mortal Danger

**Mortal Danger**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Momoshiro, Fuji**

* * *

><p>Momoshiro ran.<p>

Only the regulars were left now, but their pace didn't slow. Inui's Penal Tea was waiting for those who failed, and today's concoction seemed particularly bad. Momoshiro could swear that he'd seen it _boil_.

But this wasn't what was freaking him out the most.

The worst part was when he had asked Fuji about it. The guy liked it, and yet he ran like hell. Fuji's answer had chilled him to the bone.

"_I like seeing people suffer even more."_

Momoshiro ran as if his life depended on it. Which, when he thought about it, it probably did.


	13. Texting

**Texting**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Kikumaru, Oishi**

* * *

><p><em>To: Oishi Shuuichirou<br>From: Kikumaru Eiji  
>19:45<em>

It's Taka-san! He's got a hot DATE! At restaurant with Momo, Inui & Ochibi-chan to get blackmail material. Wish me luck xoxo

_To: Oishi Shuuichirou  
>From: Kikumaru Eiji<br>19:46_

He made her cry! He has no tact, nya!

_To: Oishi Shuuichirou  
>From: Kikumaru Eiji<br>19:47_

Hoi! This dessert is GREAT! Let's go next week, yeah? Your treat! xoxo

_To: Oishi Shuuichirou  
>From: Kikumaru Eiji<br>19:48_

AKUTSU GUY IS HERE! Scary

_To: Oishi Shuuichirou  
>From: Kikumaru Eiji<br>19:55_

Ne, Oishi… I think we have trouble

_To: Kikumaru Eiji  
>From: Oishi Shuuichirou<br>19:57_

Call me.


	14. Loss

**Loss**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Oishi & Kikumaru**

* * *

><p>Oishi walked up to Eiji, dead beat. He had lost to Echizen, but… His musings stopped abruptly as he caught the look on the redhead's face.<p>

"Momo lost," he whispered.

Oishi was momentarily stunned. He had forgotten. Forgotten that someone could be left out like this. That this could actually happen.

Oishi felt Eiji's hand seek out his and hold on tight. He squeezed back. For a moment, he could hear his partner's thoughts clear as a day. They were ugly and selfish, pure instinct. He knew that, because they were identical to his own:

'_Thank God it wasn't you.'_


	15. Fighting

**Fighting**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Echizen, Kikumaru**

* * *

><p>Despite himself, Ryoma was surprised. Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai were the last two he would imagine fighting. Yet that was now happening, and he was caught in the middle.<p>

"Yay! I can play with Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru-senpai sang, his voice a notch too loud.

Ryoma didn't dare to say no in case Inui-senpai would bring out his juice, so he let himself get caught up in Kikumaru-senpai's seemingly overjoyed embrace.

Their team members were starting at them, shocked by how easily the redhead was shrugging it off.

In the protection of Kikumaru's arms, Ryoma was the only one who noticed the tears.


	16. Absence

**Absence**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>On the first day, Oishi worried. Kikumaru took it upon himself to eat Momoshiro's share at lunch.<p>

Tezuka decided on 50 laps for the punishment.

On the second day, Inui noted that Horio's gang was unusually quiet.

Fuji forgot his tennis racket and couldn't 'accidentally' slip it to Kawamura during class.

Tezuka decided to double the amount.

On the third day, Kaidoh's angry outbursts brought their English teacher to tears.

The Golden Pair argued.

And Echizen finally had enough.

So he went down to the street tennis courts after practice and talked to the idiot.

Then he brought him back.


	17. Assistance

**Assistance**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Kikumaru & Oishi**

* * *

><p>Kikumaru Eriko heard the phone signal indicating that her call went through. Yet her son didn't pick up, and she ended up with voicemail. She sighed, hanging up without leaving a message.<p>

Minutes later, she tried again. Still voicemail. Impatient, she hit the next number on her speed-dial.

"Kikumaru-san?" Oishi's polite voice answered on the second ring.

"Hello, dear. I am so sorry, but Eiji isn't answering his phone. Again."

A pause. "Eiji! Your mother wants you to call her!"

Shortly thereafter, Kikumaru Eriko had an incoming call from her son. She smiled.

God knows what they'd do without Oishi.


	18. Decorations

**Decorations**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Oishi, Tezuka**

* * *

><p>Tezuka caught up to him after class.<p>

"Oishi, may I use your English dictionary for a moment?"

Oishi turned around, surprised. "Lose yours? That's so unlike you."

He didn't expect Tezuka to answer, so he started to rummage through his bag after the desired item. His bag was unusually messy as they had been in a hurry this morning, but… _there_.

Tezuka didn't say anything, but gave Oishi an odd look that he didn't quite understand. Once the captain was done and gone, Oishi looked down at the dictionary in his hand…

… and noticed the pink cat stickers.

_Eiji!_


	19. Restraint

**Restraint**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Kikumaru & Oishi**

* * *

><p>Eiji liked touching. An arm around the shoulders, a pat, the occasional hug. It felt natural to him, being physically affectionate with others. Especially with Oishi. Oishi was special.<p>

But Oishi was also a private person. Eiji respected that, because he respected him. He made a conscious effort to not touch his partner all that much in public. It usually worked.

_Sometimes though, when Oishi smiles _my_ smile, or laughs, or is wearing _that_ green shirt…_

… _like he, coincidentally, happens to do today…_

"Oishiiii!" Eiji yelled, glomp-attacking Oishi and snuggling into his chest.

… _I really can't help myself._


	20. Doubles

**Doubles**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Kikumaru & Oishi**

* * *

><p>"Na, Oishi, what are we playing this time?" Eiji asked. He lay sprawled out on his partner's bed, legs in the air as he was browsing through the pamphlet for Seigaku's mix club day.<p>

Oishi looked up from his aquarium. "Hmm. We already did basketball and badminton…"

"Soccer is fun, but it relays on our legs, nya."

Oishi glanced at the iron-bar weights that were currently adorning the redhead's ankles. "True, that'd be disadvantageous. And soccer isn't a very doubles-friendly sport either…"

Eiji's eyes widened comically. "Soccer is out! Out!" He glanced down. "Volleyball?"

Oishi smiled, agreeing. "Volleyball it is."


	21. Promises

**Promises**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Oishi & Kikumaru**

* * *

><p>"We won, won! O-i-shii!" Eiji half-sang as he supported Oishi with his right and simultaneously snatched up an ice-pack with his left.<p>

Oishi didn't protest as he was led away from the others. His partner was already in full take-care-of-Oishi mode, his face uncharacteristically serious as he tended to the swollen wrist.

"Stupid Oishi, making me worry."

Oishi winced. "Eiji…" he started, apologetic.

The acrobat leaned over, swiftly kissing the side of his head. "No apologies."

"But—"

Eiji shook his head. "It couldn't be helped, nya? You gotta keep your promises."

Noting the plural, Oishi had to grin. "Indeed."


End file.
